Julia Thorne
Dr Julia "Ash" Thorne is a mutant from Durham, North Carolina. Julia works at Banks Memorial Hospital as a surgeon. Julia is also the leader of the Shadow. She was apart of the Willows. She used to date Duncan Jackson who was also part of the Willows. Julia graduated from Harvard University and Harvard Medical School. Julia is the younger sister of Nathan and Alex Thorne who are also doctors at the same hospital. She followed in her brothers' footsteps and became a doctor. She is very close with both of them. Julia's best friends are Melissa Porter, Annabel Larson, and Hailey Johnson. Biography Early Life Julia's early life before going to Harvard is very unknown, but it is known that her older brother Alex was the one who trained her to control her powers. After Graduating from Harvard University Julia took a year off before going to Medicial School. During that time period she met Duncan Jackson. Duncan convince her to join Willows after Duncan found out Julia was a mutant. Julia agrees to join. After a month of being with Willows, Julia and Duncan started dating. Julia started applying for medicials schools while working for Willows. She didn't tell any of the team. She got accepted into Harvard's Medicial School. She accepted and didn't tell anyone in Willows. Med School Years While Julia was training to become a surgeon, she met her roommate Melissa Porter. They became quick friends. She hasn't told her friends from the Willows that she was in med school. Relationship Duncan Jackson : Status: Broken Up/Not on Speaking Terms Duncan and Julia met after college, and she fell in love with him. He found out she was a mutant and asked her to join the Willows. They began dating after knowing each other for a month. Duncan found out she was going to medicial school after Julia was in med school for two months. They dated for two years, until Duncan broke up with her and Julia left the Willows. One of the reasons they broke up was that Duncan cheating on her and lying about it. Family Alex Thorne Alex has been protective of his little sister and Julia is okay with that. He was the one who trained her to use her powers even though they don't have the same powers. Alex was the one whom she would always go to for advice. Alex was pissed at Julia's ex-boyfriend Duncan for cheating on her. Julia, Alex, and Nathan formed a mutant superhero group called Shadow after one of th eir childhood friends died. They ended up working at the same hospital after Julia graduated from med school. Nathan Thorne Nathan and Julia were as close as Alex and Julia were but he still cared about her. Julia introduced Nathan to Melissa which ended up with Nathan and Melissa started to date. Friends Melissa Porter : Status: Ex-Roommates/Best friends/future sister in laws Melissa and Julia became friends when they both went to the same medicial school. They became quick friends. After knowing each other for four months, Julia felt comfortable telling Melissa that she was a mutant. Melissa accepted the fact she was a mutant and was willing to keep it a secret. Melissa was there for Julia, when Duncan broke up with her. After graduating medicial school, they were both interns at the same hospital which they both work there now. Julia was supportive of Melissa dating her other brother Nathan. Melissa told Julia that Nathan proposed and that she wants Julia as her maid of honor. Jamison Brown : Status: Friends Jamison and Julia became friends once they started interning at Banks Memorial Hospital. Jamison and Julia became close and she gained a friend with Jamison's girlfriend Hailey Johnson. Trivia *Julia and Melissa were roommates in med school. *Julia and her siblings named Shadow after one of their friends who died. Category:Shadow Category:Mutant Category:Heroes